Kingdom Vim
by PalomBlade
Summary: Parody of Kingdom Hearts. When the Keycube master teams up with Luigi and Tails, will it be enough to stop the Shroobs?
1. Island of Fate

This is PalomBlade. Since there are lots of parodies of Kingdom Hearts, I decided to make my own parody as well. Isaac, Garet, Mia, and the Shroobs are owned by Nintendo. However, Yeo, Aurora, and Danny are all characters owned by me. I plan to put my original characters into my own original fiction. If you want to use my characters in a story, you'll have to ask me for permission first. Your story should have a disclaimer that tells that my characters(Yeo, Aurora, Danny) are owned by PalomBlade or something like that. Here's chapter one!

**

* * *

**

Kingdom Vim

Chapter One: Island of Fate

In a pitch dark room with a lit up floor, there was a boy with green hair and blue eyes. He had on a blue shirt, green shorts, and red boots. The teenager also had two long bunches of hair were sticking out. One of them was sticking straight up, while the other one was sticking of the side in a straight, horizontal direction.

"Where am I?" asked the kid.

A ray of light suddenly appeared in the room. Since the boy was curious about the light, he decided to walk into the light beam. When he was standing still, his shadow turned into a giant monster with a mushroom-shaped hole in it's stomach.

A mysterious voice said, "The closer you come into light, the darkness grows stronger."

Just then, a floating cube that was red and white appeared in front of the confused teen. At the same time, an army of purple mushrooms with arms and legs appeared around the green-haired boy.

"Take this Keycube and use it against the darkness," said the mysterious voice again.

The purple mushrooms got out laser guns and blasted the boy before he could figure out how to use his floating cube. The giant then opened up a hole of darkness that started to suck in the fried kid.

* * *

After being sucked into the dark hole, the boy felt a hard whack on his head. That made him to wake up and realize that he was dreaming. He saw two people in the room.

The first one was a white fox girl that had a pink-tipped tail that was pretty long, even for her species. The muzzle and inner ears were pink too. Her eyes were a fiery red kind of color. The clothes that she wore were red boots along with a sleeveless dress that is red near the bottom and orange near the top.

The other one was a yellow dinosaur. He had red eyes and a green belly. The bottom of his feet were white.

The fox girl then said to the boy, "Thank goodness you are alive Yeo! When you were sleeping in the snow, I got you into your bed. I think that I saved your life by whacking your head with Danny's hammer."

"Aurora, I don't think that whacking Yeo's head with a hammer was a good idea. You could of killed him," said Danny the Dinosaur to the fox girl.

"He's right you know. If you whacked my head a little harder, you could of split my skull in half," Yeo said as he got out of bed.

Before any arguing could start, three kids came into the room.

The first kid was a boy with blondish-brown hair that was holding a baseball bat. He called himself Isaac.

The second one's name was Garet. He had spiky red hair that was sticking straight up. The item that he was holding was a plunger.

The last kid was Mia. She was a blue-haired girl that was holding a pillow.

"Want to have a snowball fight?" asked Garet?

"It'll be fun," added Mia.

"We will all team up against Danny," Isaac explained.

"Let's start a bet to make the snowball fight more interesting. If you win, I'll let you give Aurora a Stara Cola to make her fall in love with you. But if I win, I get to give her a Stara Cola," suggested Danny.

* * *

Once everybody was at the beach, the snowball fight against Danny begun. Garet started by throwing his plunger at Danny. Since Danny dodged it, the plunger went up and it stuck onto Mia's face. He then threw snowballs at Isaac and Aurora. Now it was Yeo versus Danny. Yeo dodged the snowball that Danny tossed, and countered by throwing his own snowball at Danny. Since Danny got hit by the snowball, the game was over. Yeo's team won the match.

"That was just a fluke. Because of that, it's a tie," Danny said.

* * *

Once he was back inside of the mansion where he, Aurora, Danny, Isaac, Garet, and Mia lived, Yeo went through a secret door that was in his room. In the secret room, there was a door that wouldn't open. While Yeo was staring at it, Aurora came into the secret room.

"You are still wondering what is through that door?" asked Aurora.

"I've been wondering about what's behind the door my whole life," Yeo replied. "By the way, I had this strange dream with a giant monster and purple mushrooms. I had a floating cube as well."

"You haven't been sleeping lately, and the only thing that kept you up were cans of soda pop. I think that's what caused your strange dream," said Aurora.

"Yeah, I think that's the cause. When I didn't drink a can of coke for a while, I collapsed into the snow. Thanks for rescuing me. If it wasn't for you, I would of probably died. But the dream that I had felt awfully real," replied Yeo.

"You might want to get some sleep tonight, so that you don't suddenly faint. Speaking of the door again, I think that it's a portal to another world," Aurora said. "Tonight, I'll get some stuff to picklock the door. If that is done, we get to see what's on the other side of that door."

Yeo then said, "Well Aurora, good luck with that."

Once Yeo went out of the secret room, he played some videogames. When he was getting another glass of coke, he saw something out of one of the windows. He saw that there was a snowstorm. What was weirder was that there were millions of UFOs floating around. There was also a huge ball of energy that was in the sky.

"I have to get Aurora and Danny," Yeo said to himself.

When Yeo got to Danny's room, he saw that Danny was being sucked into a hole of darkness.

"Go into the secret door! It goes into another world. You might not see your parents anymore, but the world past the door is bound to have tons of soda pop, candy, pizza, babes, and even video games! Aurora is already at the door" Danny said.

The dark hole started to suck in Yeo too. When Yeo reached out for Danny, a bright light came out of nowhere. When the light faded, Yeo saw that he had the same cube that was from his dream. Danny and the hole of darkness were both suddenly gone. It was at that time that the purple mushrooms from Yeo's dream crashed through the windows of the mansion.

"Those are the mushrooms from my dream," Yeo thought.

After a little running, the cube from Yeo's dream went into his body. He was confused, but he went to the secret room anyways. Once Yeo got there, he saw Aurora, who didn't look like her normal self.

"Yeo..." Aurora said faintly.

Out of nowhere, a wind blew Aurora towards Yeo. Yeo tried to catch her, but Aurora faded through Yeo's body. Soon after that, Yeo found himself on the roof of the mansion that was being picked up by the snowstorm. Yeo wasn't alone on the cliff. There were the purple mushrooms and the giant monster from his dream.

"You're the monster from my dream. Please stop destroying the Island of Fate. That's where I live," Yeo said.

The monster ignored what Yeo said and punched him off the top of the mansion.

* * *

That's all of chapter one. Please post a good review if you can think of one. And yes, the next chapter focuses around Luigi and Tails. I didn't have the man in the cloak in this chapter, because I forgot what he said. See my account to find my other fanfics. I have a Naruto parody there as well. See you! 


	2. Mario is Missing!

Mario, Luigi, Professor E. Gadd, Stuffwell, 9-Volt, 18-Volt, and the shroobs are characters owned by Nintendo, while Sega owns Tails and Sonic. Numbuh One and Dexter are owned by Cartoon Network.

**

* * *

**

Kingdom Vim

Chapter Two: Mario is Missing!

One morning at Mario's house, Tails, a young fox boy with two tails was making scrambled mushrooms for Mario. After the mushrooms were prepared, Tails went into Mario's room to serve them.

"Mario! Your scrambled mushrooms are ready!" said Tails loudly.

Tails then noticed that Mario wasn't in his room. All he saw was a letter on Mario's bed. Tails looked at it for a little while, and then he decided to go show it to Luigi. He found Luigi sleeping on the couch in the living room. Luigi was a plumber in a green hat with an L on it. He had on a green shirt and blue overalls. Luigi also had a black mustache on his face.

"Luigi! I have something really important to tell you!" shouted Tails.

"Yawn.. What do you need Tails?" asked a tired Luigi.

"Mario is Missing!" Tails exclaimed.

Hearing this, Luigi was fully awake all of the sudden.

"Mario's missing!? Is Sonic still here?" Luigi asked.

"No, He's gone too. I'll show you the letter," said Tails.

* * *

Dear Luigi and Tails,

The stars from the sky are disappearing. It's because the shroobs are destroying the worlds. The Keycube master can save the worlds. Look for Nigel Uno in Nighttime City to find out more about the shroobs. I have gone on a secret journey. And Tails, don't worry about Sonic. He's with me on this journey as well.

Sincerely,

Mario

* * *

"We should keep this a secret," suggested Tails.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want Bowser to get hold of this note," Luigi said.

"Didn't you encounter the shroobs when you traveled back in time?" asked Tails.

"I remember that. All the time that I was fighting the shroobs with my brother, Professor E. Gadd figured out that baby tears were the weakness of the shroobs," replied Luigi.

"If that's the case, I'll fly over to E. Gadd's lab to get the baby tear formula," Tails said.

"Don't forget to bring the Poltergeist 3000!" Luigi reminded.

"I'll also be sure to bring FLUDD!" Tails said as he flew off to Professor E. Gadd's lab.

* * *

Once Tails got inside of the lab, he saw Professor E. Gadd doing some work on a Wii.

"Excuse me Professor E. Gadd, but can I have the Poltergeist 3000 and FLUDD? Make sure to fill up FLUDD with your baby tear formula," requested Tails.

"Ever since your world got destroyed, you have come to this lab a lot of times to ask about my inventions, but what do you need them for?" asked E. Gadd.

"Uhhh, it's to clean Toad Town?" lied Tails.

Just then, a suitcase came to life and said to Tails, "You need baby tears to clean Toad Town? Travesty! The only time that baby tears were needed was when the shroobs were attacking the past."

"You know about the shroobs Stuffwell?" asked Tails.

"Of course I do! Me and Professor E. Gadd helped out Mario and Luigi with the shroobs," answered the talking suitcase.

Since those two knew about the shroobs, Tails decided that it was safe to show them the letter.

After reading the letter, E. Gadd said, "Why didn't you say so earlier? You can use the Gummi Ship that I have in my basement. Get Luigi to come to my lab as soon as possible."

* * *

A little while later, Luigi, Tails, and Stuffwell were walking down a spiraling staircase to get to the Gummi Ship room. Instead of his normal attire, Luigi was wearing a pink shirt and red overalls. He was also wearing a pink hardhat that had a red L on it. The Poltergeist 3000 was strapped onto Luigi's back.

Tails was actually wearing clothes besides his gloves and shoes. He had on a green t-shirt and red shorts. FLUDD was fastened onto Tail's back.

"So how did Professor E. Gadd invent you?" asked Luigi.

Stuffwell said, "Professor E. Gadd didn't really invent me at all. I was actually made by a boy genius with the name of Dexter. Once my world was destroyed, Professor E. Gadd took care of me. Why didn't I tell you that before?"

"I hope that you find Dexter someday," comforted Tails.

"Thanks Tails. BACK TO ADVENTURE!!!" shouted out Stuffwell.

"Does he do that all the time?" Tails asked.

"Yup, all the time," replied Luigi.

* * *

When Luigi, Tails, and Stuffwell got down to the Gummi Ship room, E. Gadd escorted them into the Gummi Ship. Once the trio got inside of the ship, 9-Volt and 18-Volt pushed in a number of button combinations. That caused a giant door to open. Tails then drove the Gummi Ship out of the door to go to Nighttime City.

* * *

Chapter Two is done. There's a list of the characters in Kingdom Vim on my profile. Check it out sometimes. Tell me if you liked it in a review. When Tails said, "Mario is Missing!" I capitalized missing on purpose. 


End file.
